Mechanical jacks used for raising heavy objects are generally known. One type of jack is the screw-operated scissor jack.
Screw-operated scissor jacks have long been known to be useful in lifting applications and especially in situations where it may be desired to level heavy objects. It is generally desirable to decrease the size and weight of a scissor jack, so long as lifting capabilities are not significantly sacrificed.